In the past, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2007-167796, there is known an electrostatic atomizing device configured to atomize water (e.g. tap water) to generate a mist of charged minute water particles of nanometer size.
The aforementioned mist of charged minute water particles includes a radical such as a hydroxy radical. Such radical possesses an oxidation action. Therefore, the electrostatic atomizing device is capable of producing such as a deodorization effect, a virus and/or mold filtration effect, and a virus and/or mold suppression effect.
For example, the above Japanese laid-open patent publication discloses the charged minute water particles is attached to and is percolated into a food product to make a sterilization, a deodorizing, a degradation of harmful materials, or a moisture retention (in short, a food preservation).
Notably, objects (e.g. food products) can be deteriorated by not only action of a bacteria but also oxidization. In particular, to prevent a deterioration caused by oxidization is necessary for preserving freshness of food products for a long time.
However, the mist of charged minute water particles generated from water fails to suppress or prevent the deterioration caused by oxidization. That is, the conventional electrostatic atomizing device is incapable of preventing oxidization.